


darling, so it goes some things were meant to be

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Break Up, Exes, Feels, Fluff, Jonas is the mastermind, Love Story, M/M, Surprises, Talking About Their Love, YouTube, inspired by those buzzfeed videos, makes me curl into a ball, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Jonas separately invite exes, Isak and Even to film for his company's YouTube channel sharing how they fell in love





	darling, so it goes some things were meant to be

Isak only agreed because Jonas is his best friend and promised him a week of kebabs on him. It was the only reason.

Jonas worked at a production company in Oslo that made YouTube videos and also owned several media companies. Jonas had asked Isak to join for an episode because they were making a series about people talking about the greatest loves they've had in terms of relationships and Jonas thought it'd be perfect for Isak to talk about his relationship with Even that ended two years ago. 

Little did, Isak know,  Jonas contacted Even to do the same without warning him either that his ex would be present.  Jonas had found out Even was back in Oslo and Even agreed without needing much convincing

.

Isak is getting comfortable in the chair in front of the bright lights and the team scrambling around the room to begin filming. They gave him an order to discuss the relationship: first meeting, why it was the greatest, favorite moment,  why it ended.

Isak catches Jonas' gaze in the corner and is given a thumbs up. The director is soon counting down from 3 and the camera begins rolling and he is given his cue.

"My name is Isak, I'm 22 and I'm from Oslo."

He adjusts himself in his seat, "So my greatest love was with the first guy I dated.  His name is Even.  We met in high school,  I was 17, he was 19. Even was new to the school,  just transferred to my school. I first saw Even during lunch.  I--I guess I was immediately interested.  I would say intrigued more so, I didnt realize I was into him then. He was talking to someone and I just watched him from across the room.  We officially met in this school club a friend forced me to go.  He was there and I guess I was bored and went to the restroom. When I came out of the stall,  he--" Isak smiles to himself remembering the dramatics.  "He took every single last paper towel to get my attention. He told me to follow him outside and I don't know why I did, he could have hurt me but I was like so fascinated by him. We ended going outside right after to smoke and talk. And that's how we met."

...

My name is Even, I'm 24, I'm from Oslo and just returned from living in New York.

"My greatest love wasn't my first but it was really special. His name was Isak. I had saw him the first day I transferred. He was with his friends in the yard, I fell for him instantly,  hes very beautiful but it took weeks for me to do anything.  I knew I was into him,  I wanted to talk to him but I also was in a relationship at the time. I figured maybe I can't be with him, but we can just hang out and be friends. So I went to a kosegroupa meeting because a friend told me he would there.  Come to think of it, I sound like a real creeper " He chuckles. "I promise I wasn't, I was just determined but I met him in the bathroom.  I--I don't know why I took all the paper towels so he would notice me. It was stupid looking back on it but I was just really nervous. I would always talk about dick when I saw him, I literally couldnt think straight around him but it worked though, there's one moment not long after we met, we were at my house and we were smoking and hanging out and he looked at me like he wanted me while we were listening to music and after that,  I knew-- knew something was going to happen eventually. And it did"

....

Even and I's relationship was hard in the beginning for so many reasons. I knew I liked him but I didn't know if I was gay so I was struggling a lot with that. He also was going back and forth between me and his ex which was confusing and annoying and then he also has mental health issues and it was all so overwhelming.  But it was good after we were officially together. What made it so great was just we clicked so well, we were always very vulnerable with each other from the very beginning.  We had so much fun together, we were best friends who were dating. We went on a lot of adventures together, traveled to a couple places, we just always wanted to be around each other. I love everything we did as long as Even was enjoying it. I don't know, it was very easy to fall in love with him. I knew very early he was it for me.  

....

"I don't like talking about it because I guess I still feel bad about how I treated Isak and my ex. I cheated---on the girl I was dating with Isak and then I went back to my ex because I felt bad because she was always supportive of me but I knew she wasn't what I ultimately wanted so I went back to Isak. It was a roller coaster, 19 year old me was very selfish.  But the actual relationship I had with Isak was great. I don't know if we ever had that beginning stage, because a lot happened so fast, we were immediately comfortable with each other. We moved in early on, he met my parents early, everything was fast but it worked because it felt like we had been together for ages. Being with Isak was incredible,  it was always so much fun and we were just so into each other. We were always kissing and all over each other, it started to annoy everyone. You know how couples have their honeymoon period in the beginning, that was the whole relationship with Isak. We couldn't get enough of each other. I remember taking a trip to Morocco together to visit some friends,  that's probably one of my favorite memories with him. 

.....

"The break up" Isak chuckles uncomfortably looking down at his shoes. "So we broke up after 3 years of being together. It was I think in April. I was the one broken up with,  I don't think I ever would have broken up with him. I loved him so much" He admits. "I had noticed that Even was becoming distant, it had been that way for a month or two.  He just, I don't know,  every time he came home,  he would just pass out, we stopped going on dates,  we weren't as intimate as we usually were. I mean we were intimate like almost every other day and it was down to like once a week, if that. So I asked him about it one day, why he was acting like that towards me. He started crying and apologizing.  Immediately, I thought he cheated but he told he had to move. Which I was like okay cool,  are you going back to your old neighborhood? He then told me he got a job in New York." Isak feels himself getting emotional as he looks up at the lights, eyes welling up.  "I felt like my world was crashing down, I was so hurt. He never told me he wanted to move or was even applying to jobs there.  I was completely caught off guard. I would have moved, he knows that but I was in school and it just wasn't possible for me at the time, I needed to be in that program I was in. So he left the next month and that was kind of it. It took me a very very long time to be okay without him"

"Do you still love him? " The director ask.

"I'll always love him,  the break up wasn't anything crazy that would make me lose feelings. It was just---it sucked but I still have so much love for him.  I always will."

.....

"This video is making me seem pretty shitty" Even joked. 

"So I ended our relationship" He admits. "I don't know why, looking back I wish we would have tried long distance. I think we could have did it but it is what it is. I had been hired to work at a film company in New York. I was applying for jobs everywhere in the world just for the sake of it and I never told him because I honestly didn't think it would happen but then I got one. When I told him,  the look on his face,  I felt so fucking bad for hurting him like that. We still lived together for a month after and it was very hard, it's like things were already over. He would beg me just about everyday to stay and it was hard leaving but I felt like this is the path I needed to take for my career and it's worked out so far but I still don't feel any less guilty for how I ended things. We thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together but yeah--life happens.  But we still had an amazing relationship,  Isak is an incredible person that I have so much love for and I really hope he's happy"

"That was very beautiful, Even. Thank you but what if we told you Isak is here?" 

His eyes widen as he looks around, "Seriously?" 

Some of the crew members laugh at Evens reaction.  "He doesn't know you're here, would you like to surprise him? "

Even laughs and nods though he's actually very anxious. They lead him to a different filming location and he instantly hears Isaks voice and gets emotional. It's been too long

....

"No, we haven't spoken in years. We tried to be friends but it was really hard for me. I couldn't get over him if we were talking non-stop so---" 

Isak suddenly feels a pair of hands covering his eyes,  "Um, what's going on?" Isak questions nervously. 

No one gives him an answer.

"Who is this?" He ask trying to reach back to touch the person but Even is dodging Isaks hand.  

"Seriously, who is--" Even takes his hands off, Isak turns around and his jaw drops and eyes widen as he gets out of the chair, walking backwards,  "No fucking way"

He covers his mouth,  "Oh my god" He says looking around at everyone smiling at him. 

He looks back at Even,  "Oh my god" 

"Hi" Even smiles.

"Oh my fucking god" Isak says and starts walking in circles. Isaks mind is racing.  What is he supposed to do? His ex, the greatest love of his life is standing in front of him after not seeing him in years. And damn it, hes still hot.

"Can I have a hug?" Even ask

Isak stops walking, looks at him and shakes his head,  "If you hug me,  I think I'll cry"

Even walks towards him anyway. "Even,  Even I'm serious" He warns but Even envelops him in a tight hug and mutters, "I missed you"

And just like that,  Isak breaks down crying. "It's okay,  Isak. It's okay" He says caressing his back.  Even comforts him in a hug for a solid two minutes.  When they pull back, Even wipes his tears. Isak turns to look for his best friend,  "You're a little shit, aren't you?"

Everyone laughs and Isak looks towards the camera, "Is that still on?"

"It is"

"So what now?"

"Whatever you want" The director replies. 

Isak turns to Even,  "Are you back?"

He nods, "I am."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I was filming in the other room.  Do you want to go out to eat,  go talk? "

Isak nods, "That'll be a good idea" 

They both turn to the director, "Can we go now?" 

"As long as you promise to come back 6 months from now with an update" 

"I'll make sure" Jonas chimes in.

The exes gather their things and leave the studio, heading for the elevator. When the door closes, the two are standing on either side of the elevator looking at each other.  

"You look good. " Even says.

Isak turns red and exits as soon as the elevator opens, "So are you paying for lunch from all the money I'm hoping you made in New York?" He teases.

"I got you, I always got you" he says bringing him into a one armed hug and kissing the top of his head.

.

When the video breaks on YouTube, it's entitled _Reuniting Exes Who Are Still In Love._

The video does essentially break YouTube with 4 million views in the first 24 hours, comments and comments upon how adorable, cute and hot they are and people hoping they have gotten back together, that they're in tears from the emotions. The video ends with a black screen with white writing stating,

_We are hoping to reunite with Isak and Even in 6 months to see how that lunch date went. Stay tuned!_

**Author's Note:**

> Might include an epilogue if I think I can do it justice. Hope you enjoyed this one shot though :) I was also inspired by a mark and Ethan video a while back where they shared each part of their love story


End file.
